


Sometimes you just need to...

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Comfort, Home, I can't remember how to tag, M/M, Mild Language, Stressed Taka, Toru just being patience with Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Relax...





	Sometimes you just need to...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...it's been almost a MONTH since the last time I posted something...
> 
> Well actually since the last time I actually wrote something, but hey! After nature tried to destroy my country, two mental breakdowns and a complete block...well, I just had a rough time.
> 
> But... I also spoke with persons who encouraged me to keep going and I'm grateful for that :) so, here I am!
> 
> Also, this work is just a tiny thing to relieve some stress since I'm working on something...better ;). SO! if someone is interested about it, with the help of Justice-san, I managed to order my ideas and It's coming up soon :D
> 
> Please enjoy this little story, I hope it makes you laugh a bit and sorry for this loooong note hehe
> 
> Disclaimer: OOR is not mine; not even a piece of them

“This is useless! I can’t do this! I. Can’t. Do. Shit!”

As if banging his head on the table to remark each word would help. He couldn’t help it! It was so frustrating. Anytime he thought he had a good idea, it turned out being shit after reading it a couple of times

It lacked heart

It lacked feeling

It wasn’t even properly written in the first instance, for God’s sake!

 

“Are you alright?” –Toru asked when he found a whining Taka smacking his forehead on the dining table-

“Do I fucking look like I’m alright to you?” – no need to get fucking snapping, jeez!-

“Fine, what’s the problem?” –he grumbled, resembling a pissed off Chihuahua-

“The fucking problem is that I can’t write anything down! This is no good at all and I’m so frustrated right now!” –as if the amount of litter around the floor wasn’t enough proof-

_Can’t you just use the trashcan?_

“Is this about the new song?” –Taka threw him a nasty glare, gripping the pen too tight-

“Nooo, you fucking _gachapin_. This is about a new story that I’m writing for my autobiography!” –not that anyone would feel this frustrated about not being able to write a story - _ejem-_

“Stop yelling at me! Let’s see what you have…”

“Serve yourself…” -he pointed at the papers on the ground. Toru sighed and leaned down to pick a few ones while the vocalist buried his hooded face between his arms-

The lyrics were…good…

_Who am I’m kidding? This is horrible…_

“Well…”

“Don’t say a word. I’m not in the mood for complaints Toru-san…”

“If it makes you feel better, you are right” –the vocalist looked up a bit, confused-

“This sucks…” -only to have his hopes crushed on the ground-

 _“Jeez,_ thanks. I pat myself on the back for my good job…”

“You can’t even pat yourself on the back…” –he could barely see Taka’s eyes glaring at him but it was enough to feel the dark aura around him-

“I’ll fucking kill you. You just wait and see…” -he sighed, getting on Taka’s nerves wouldn’t do any good for him, or his face, right now-

“Listen. Why don’t you take a break? Go walk outside, take a coffee or something…”

“Why don’t _you_ try to do those things and get the fuck off my back?!” –he glared at the vocalist. Sure, Taka could be snappy sometimes but he had a limit too-

“Enough…”-the guitarist stood up and Taka flinched at the sound of the paper being crush between the hands of the leader-

“What the fuck are you… _shit!_ “–he felt himself being flopped over Toru-san’s shoulder, his small legs hanging in the air-

 _“The fuck!?_ Let me go! Arg! Let me go, Toru! I’ll kill you with my bare hands! I swear!”

“If you don’t shut up. I’ll slam you on the floor right now…” -his voice was low and threatening. He was dead serious about it. Taka trembled and huffed…or he tried but the air was knocked out of his lungs, he was actually speechless-

“See? Everything is better when you shut up…”

“I hate you…” –the singer mumbled, feeling a bit defeated right now-

 

Taka closed his eyes to avoid getting dizzy as Toru took him to God knows where like a potato sack. He was still pissed off but how could he fight if the younger had an arm wrapped around his legs and his hands couldn’t reach his neck?

_Maybe I should work out more…_

“Gah!!” –he screamed when Toru did a wrestling move on him and he thought for a second that his back would smack the floor, _and probably my head too,_ but he hit something soft instead and blinked, looking up at the tan color ceiling-

“What the…” -Toru’s face appeared above him, a smirk tugging his lips-

“You need to _relax_ , Takahiro. Take a break and sleep…” -he frowned, not in the mood for this stupid attempt to make him relax. He sat up straight on the bed, glaring-

“I don’t have time to sleep, Toru-san. I have to keep working on the song or this album is going to be no way near start the record before _ack!_ That hurts, you moron!” –not that Toru had smacked his head a bit harder on purpose just for the heck of releasing some frustration too-

“Stop complaining, ok!? You’re just frying your brain cells by doing this. Why don’t you let us help you?”

“As if I would…” -he mumbled, but apparently, it was loud enough for the guitarist to hear, as if the frown on Toru’s face wasn't enough proving-

_Oh, shit! He’s going to kill me!_

“Toru…I…” -he didn’t even scream this time when Toru flopped him back on the bed, hovering above him with a predatory look on his face. Taka gulped down-

“Now, listen to me, _Takahiro_. You’re going to take a break, you’re going to sleep a bit and then you’re going to let me help you to write down some lyrics. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” –he wanted to say no, but his life was in danger-

_Or my ass for God’s sake!_

He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could even utter a word, Toru was already wrapping a huge blanket around his form, creating a warm and soft cocoon around his petite form, only his face showing up so he could breathe

He looked like a human spring roll…with extra scowling on his face. Toru couldn’t help but chuckle

_Kawaii_

“Come here…” -Toru manhandled the Takahiro spring roll to wrap an arm around him and nudge him at his side. The vocalist sighed but didn’t argue back once the guitarist turned on the T.V and searched for a movie. Toru could feel his small frame relaxing into the hug-

“Better?” –Taka mumbled something like “ _I should kick you in the face for this”_ but just closed his eyes and sighed again-

“Yeah, it’s warm…” –maybe he could close his eyes for a few minutes-

He was sleeping within a few minutes, softly snoring against Toru’s ribs. The guitarist looked down and smiled softly

_He can be a pain in the ass sometimes…_

But most of the times he’s just overworking himself like a good vocalist would do for his band. He kissed Taka’s temple and turned off the T.V to get some sleep too. It was still early to get themselves to work again

 

Too bad that they overslept and woke up by the annoying ringtone of their manager asking about the new song. Taka faced Toru’s face with an angry gesture and a deep red color

“Well…want my help now?” –he offered, Taka’s eye twitched-

“I will kill YOU!!!!” –he hurled over the tallest man, trying to smack his face with both hands even after all the care that the guitarist invested on him-

Not that he had the best nap in weeks, but he had to defend his pride one way or another. Even if he had the best idea ever for a song after kicking Toru’s shin on his way to the work table

 

_Thank you, Toru!_

 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh feels good to post again...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
